Spinal prosthesis used for replacement of missing or excised disk material to replicate the function of the missing tissue is known. However, improvements in the area are timely and invited. Spinal prosthesis implants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,769; 5,246,458; and 6,228,118.